Princess Ivy
|Neutral = |Rivals = Merida DunBroch (formerly) Shaw |Likes = Things black and white, getting her way, Roma, having a kingdom of her own |Dislikes = Sofia the First: Being marooned, colors (except black, white and gray), Princess Sofia (formerly), her older sister, when she does not get what she thinks she deserves, loneliness Crossover: Flik (formerly), Circus Bugs (formerly)|Pets = Roma (skunk)}} Princess Ivy is a former evil Princess and have the curse from the TV flim Sofia the First: The Cruse of Princess Ivy. She is known for creating black butterflies to erase the whole kingdom of Enchancia. Also, she is known to be portrayed as an evil princess. Physical Appearance Ivy has black and white hair wears and a black and white dress. She bears a resemblance to Cruella De Vil, except that she doesn't wear makeup to make her skin look pale and that her lips are pink instead of red. History Ivy was once a Princess of a far away black and white Kingdom who became jealous of her older sister becoming Queen. When she tried to overthrow her sister to gain the crown, she was caught, and marooned on a deserted island, where she was imprisoned for a decade before the special. Unfortunately, this would not be the last time anyone would hear of her. When Amber found out about Sofia's amulet, she jealously took it so she could have a turn. Unfortunately, stealing Sofia's amulet was a very bad deed and activated its safeguard against thievery and the amulet put a curse on Amber by summoning Ivy and setting her free. Now free from her isolated prison, she plans to claim the Kingdom of Enchancia as her own by overthrowing King Roland and turning the whole land black and white to suit her taste. After learning that the Amulet would send her where she came from, Ivy sent one of her butterflies to take it from Amber so she could destroy it to avoid going back to her island prison. She and her butterflies went to see Everburn the Elder Dragon to melt the Amulet. Cedric stated that to stop Ivy, Amber had to break this curse, and Cedric suggested that Amber break the curse by returning Sofia's Amulet back to her. At the Blazing Palisades, Cedric, Sofia, and Amber distracted Ivy and Everburn with a flock of birds to frighten the butterflies. Amber returned the Amulet to Sofia, but it wasn't enough to break the curse. After the sisters fell down a chasm outside of the cave, Ivy told her butterflies to get the amulet, but Everburn threatened to roast the butterflies if she doesn't leave the little Princesses alone. At the castle, Ivy had hit Sofia's and Amber's family with her memory-erasing dragonflies. When Amber refused to give Ivy the Amulet, Ivy was about to hit Sofia with a dragonfly when Amber jumped in front of her, letting the dragonfly erase her own memory. Ivy was about to hit Sofia with another dragonfly, but it kept disappearing. Amber's self-sacrifice had broken the curse, and Ivy was sent back to her island prison. When the curse was broken, nobody except Sofia and her animal friends remembered Ivy or what happened because her dragonflies erased everyone else's memories. Personality Powers and Abilities Ivy has her own black and white magic to create black and white butterflies that, upon touching something, drain all its colors, leaving it black, white and grey. However, her main weapon is her ability to create dragonflies. These bugs can take away memories by circling its victim. The sting, though not painful, is strong and victims will fall to the ground in a daze. They will not remember anything since they woke up. However, more stings can take away more memories. Ivy implies that enough stings can make a person forget their own name. This power makes Princess Ivy much more dangerous than she appears as the memories her insects take are gone forever. Even after she was defeated and her bugs vanquished, Sofia's family had no recollection of the wicked princess. If Ivy had gone through with her promise to take away all of Sofia's or Amber's memories, they would have remained oblivious to their real identities till their dying days. Weapons Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Sofia the First Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Former Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Former Antagonists Category:Anti-Hero Category:Animated Characters